retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
What Dreams May Come
Prerequisites *To complete this quest you will need to have done Ship Out in Moors of Ykesha. *You will also need 40k faction with Forgemasters of Thurgadin. *The recipes require a level 90 crafter. *The Gnomish Pirate Spirits you need for the Brell offering requires 400+ tinkering skill, but is tradeable and may be purchased. Steps Tora asks you to do what you can to release the spirits of the Coldain. #Speak to the gnomish pirates on the Thurgadin Dock. #* To exit the instance, turn around. There's a standard round portal behind you. You can fly to the docks via the Griffon near Tora. # Speak to Fenwick. Ask him about Brell. # Search the library in Brell's temple in Thurgadin for information about the shawl. It's a scroll at , on the second shelf from the bottom. Pick it up to receive Personal Notes of Lorekeeper Solstrin. If you're an Armorer or Tailor, be sure to grab the extra recipe scroll at next to it! # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi, in Brell's temple in Thurgadin, City of Coldain. #* Note: She will not speak with you until you have 40,000 faction with the Forgemasters of Thurgadin. # Speak to Capru in the Goahmari Village. # Retrieve the from the box at Capru's feet. # Scribe Goahmari Notes on Shawl Repair, now in your inventory. # Collect your ingredients and repair the at a sewing table. #* You can get two Crystalline Spiderling Silk per day from spiderling Ktlk, if you've done the tradeskill mount timeline, or you can get it from the broker or a friend. # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi . # Speak to Mira at in Great Divide. She gives you two . (If you lose them you'll have to buy them from Shady Swashbuckler on the Nektulos Forest docks for an outrageous price.) # Scribe the Coldain Records on Historical Embroidery. Collect the ingredients and repair the Embroidered Coldain Prayer Shawl on a sewing table. # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi in the Temple of Brell in Thurgadin,City of Coldain. # Pray to Brell in the temple in Thurgadin. #* You will need (made during the High Spirits quest and tradable). #* Take the Spirits to the Chapel of Brell. There's an altar at . Right-click it and select "leave offering". #* Meditate in the temple a bit. Stand somewhere in the middle of the temple and inspiration will come to you. Between the two seems to be a good spot . Be sure to respond by clicking "Praise Brell," then go check your offering #** NOTE: Check the mini map for a book and move towards it. You should get your inspiration there. The book does NOT appear on the main screen. #* Upon the altar where you left the offering should be a scroll. Right-click it and select "take scroll". # You receive a recipe for Runed Coldain Prayer Shawl and a recipe appropriate to your class, which is part of the reconstruction process. #* Pattern: Rune Casting Mold - Carpenter (first item requested by quest) #* Pattern: Blank Brellium Rune - Armorer (second item in quest) #* Pattern: Burin - Weaponsmith (third item in quest) #* Pattern: Etched Brellium Rune - Woodworker (4th item) #* Pattern: Liquid Velium - Alchemist (5th item) #* Pattern: Cutlassfish Oil - Provisioner (6th item) #* Pattern: Liquid Velium Ink - Sage (7th item) #* Pattern: Sacred Coldain Thread - Tailor (8th item) #* Pattern: Velium Etched Rune - Jeweler (last item) # At this point you'll need all nine crafting classes to complete the shawl. Note that the results of these recipes are all Heirloom. See table below. #* Attention: The quest will ask for the combines in a specific order. While it is possible to craft some of the items ahead of time, if you don't have the object in your inventory because used for the following recipe, it won't update. #** For example, UNDER NO CIRUMSTANCES should you complete the Sage combine BEFORE you complete the Woodworker combine, or upon completing the Woodworker combine, your quest will move to the Alchemist step, and since the Alchemist combine is no longer in your inventory (having been consumed to craft the Sage combine), you will need to have it crafted AGAIN. #* In other words, be VERY careful about how far "ahead" you go, or you may end up wasting time, effort, and platinum (the Alchemist and Tailor materials are very expensive). # Craft the Runed Coldain Prayer Shawl at a Sewing Table and Mannequin (portable works here also). # Speak to Tora at the camp at Blisterrock Ridge in the Great Divide at # Teleport to the Glacial Cave (under the ring of war battlefield) using the orb near her. # Put the shawl on the table, speak to Tora, scribe the book (Tora's Directions on Summoning Crystals), gather the resources needed from the table (5 rough coldain crystal, 5 coldain beard hair, 5 herb of remembrance, 5 coldain sacred incense), open up your recipe on the device near her and then finish speaking to her. # Craft 5 summoning crystals and put them on the table in 12 minutes. To put them on the table, just click it. Recipes are hard to craft and you'll have to focus and never miss a step. If you miss a counter (event) you will die. (If you hit stop fast enough after missing a counter (event) you may not die.) # Speak to Brell. # Before you head back to Thurgadin hail Tora outside the cave to recieve 5 Coldain Summoning Crystal for your home. # Speak to Loremaster Verdandi. Flow of required classes Shopping List Special Items Not Obtained During the Quest * 1 1 fresh clay comes from the daily tradeskill task "Working Hard for Tupta - Pottering Around" or "Working Hard for Tupta - Getting Plastered" in Tupta after doing the Ship Out quest.(Only requirement is to pick ANY one of the daily quests to be able to see the fresh clay on the ground. quest can be deleted after harvesting) * 2 Comes from harvesting nodes in Destiny of Velious, e.g. Fina's Retreat. * 3 Genuine Velium Powder and Woven Frost Giant Beard can be bought for 2-6p in Thurgadin from Merchant Hagus at * 4 1 Gnomish Pirate Spirits is tinkerer produced during the High Spirits quest * 5 Siren Hair sold by * 1 Crystalline Spiderling Silk (from or in Goahmari Village) Harvestables * 1 Brellium ore (T9 rare ore) * 2 Sumac lumber * 2 Titanium ore * 1 Ethereal material * 1 Iceclad swordfish (fished only in Velious) * 3 Iceclad cutlassfish (fished only in Velious) * 1 Molkor hide (trapped only in Velious) * 2 Manticore mane (rare, trapped only in Velious) Purchasables * 12 Ethereal filament * 10 Ethereal sandpaper * 11 Ethereal coal * 5 Ethereal candle * 5 Ethereal kindling * 5 Ethereal incense * 1 Genuine Velium Powder (bought for 6p in Thurgadin from Merchant Hagus at ) * 1 Woven Frost Giant Beard (bought for 2p, 18g in Thurgadin from Merchant Hagus at ) Reward * * * *Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl Credits